thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
By season Season one The first season introduces the Barksdale Organization and other West Baltimore street level characters. It also introduces the Baltimore Police Department. Season two The second season introduces the characters of the Baltimore port including the stevedores and The Greek's smuggling organization. The Barksdale Organization and the police remain important. Season three The third season introduces the Stanfield Organization and a number of city politicians. The Barksdale Organization and the police remain important. Season four The fourth season introduces the Baltimore school system and focuses on the students and teachers of Edward Tilghman Middle School. The police, the Stanfield Organization and the politicians remain important. Season five The fifth season introduces The Baltimore Sun. The police, the Stanfield Organization and the politicians remain important. By affiliation The Law Law enforcement is an integral part of The Wire and characters in this field range from those enforcing the law at street level up to those setting laws city wide. The Street Characters in this section range from homeless drug addicts up to drug king-pins in charge of entire criminal empires. School system This section includes the pupils, staff and Education board employees from the school system depicted on the show. The Docks This section includes the Stevedore's and their families as well as the criminal organization that controls smuggling through the Baltimore docks. Journalists This selection includes the journalists of The Baltimore Sun along with television journalists and journalists from other papers. Starring cast A to Z A *Aimee *Artis, Anton "Stinkum" *Asher, Jimmy B *Bailey, John *Baker, Brian *Barksdale, Avon *Barksdale, Brianna *Barksdale, D'Angelo *Ben-Eleazer, Eton *Bernard *Bell, Russell "Stringer" *"Big Roy" *Blocker, Wendell "Orlando" *Rupert Bond *Bratten, Savino *Brice, De'Londa *Brice, Namond *Brice, Roland "Wee-Bey" *Broadus, Preston "Bodie" *Brown, Bobby *Brother Mouzone *"Bubbles" *Burrell, Ervin *Butchie C *Campbell, Naresse *Carcetti, Thomas "Tommy" *Carr, Malik "Poot" *Carver, Ellis *Castor, Aaron *Cheryl *"Chess" *Cole, Ray *Colicchio, Anthony *Colvin, Howard "Bunny" *Country *Coxson, Nat *Crutchfield, Michael D *D'Agostino, Theresa *Daniels, Cedric *Daniels, Marla *Dante *Davis, R. Clayton "Clay" *Dawson, Zenobia *The Deacon *Delores *Demper, Steven *DiBiago, Bruce *Diggins, Claude *Donette *"Donut" *Donnelly, Marcia *Dozerman, Kenneth *Miss Duquette E F *"Fat-Face" Rick *Fitzhugh, Terrence "Fitz" *Foerster, Raymond *Frazier, Warren *Frazier, Randall *Freamon, Lester *"Frog" *"Fruit" G *Garrick, Lloyd "Truck" *Gerard *Gerry *Glekas, George "Double G" *Gray, Anthony *"The Greek" *Greggs, Shakima "Kima" H *Hauk, Thomas "Herc" *Hilton, Marquis "Bird" *Holley, Vernon I *Innes, Shardene J *Jamal *Judkins, Crystal *Justin *Johnson, Herbert De'Rodd "Puddin" K *Kenard *Kimmy *Koutris, Ernst *Krawczyk, Andy L *"La La" *Lamar *Lambert *Landsman, Jay *Lee, Michael *Levy, Maurice *"Little Big Roy" *"Little Kevin" *"Little Man" *Little, Omar M *Mahone, Patrick *Malatov, Sergei "Serge" *Marimow, Charles *Massey, Caroline *"Maui" *McArdle, "White" Mike *McGinty, Shaun "Shamrock" *McNulty, Elena *McNulty, Jimmy *McNulty, Michael *McNulty, Sean *Mello, Dennis *Metcalf,"Monk" *Mitchell, Tosha *Moreland, Bunk *Motley, Vernon "Ott" N *Nathan, Ilene *Norris, Ed O *"O-Dog" *Old Face Andre P *Pakusa, Thomas "Horseface" *Parenti, David *Parker, Coleman *Partlow, Chris *Pearlman, Rhonda *Pearson, Felicia "Snoop" *Perkins, Eunetta *Perry *Phelan, Daniel *"Phil-Boy" *Polk, Augustus *Pryzbylewski, Roland "Prez" Q R *Rawls, William *Reed, Bobby *Renaldo *Reese, Amanda *Rico *"Ronnie Mo" *Royce, Clarence *Russell, Beadie S *Sampson, Grace *Santangelo, Michael *Sapper *Miss Sheperdson *Sherrod *"Slim Charles" *Sobotka, Frank *Sobotka, Joan *Sobotka, Louis *Sobotka, Nick *Sobotka, Ziggy *Spamanto, Johnny "Fifty" *"Spider" *"Squeak" *Stanfield, Marlo *Sterling *Stewart, "Proposition" Joe *Stokes, Albert *Sydnor, Leander T *Tank *Taylor, Marvin *Tilghman, Dwight *Tyson, Darnell U V *Valchek, Stanislaus *Vinson *Vondas, Spiros W *Wagstaff, Melvin "Cheese" *Wagstaff, Randy *Wallace *Walker, Eddie *Walon *Watkins, Odell *Weeks, Johnny *Weems, Duquan "Dukie" *Williams, Karim *Williamson, Kintell *Wilson, Norman *Wise, Dennis "Cutty" *Withers, Claudell *Wright, Brandon X Y Z References Category: Lists